Recent advances in genomics and proteomics have cultivated the development of novel strategies that are significantly impacting our understanding of various diseases while facilitating the discovery of new drugs and compounds for diagnosis and treatment of many disorders. Access to small animal imaging resources is essential to enable us to develop a better understanding of diseases as well as the characterization and interpretation of the efficacy and safety of promising diagnostic and therapeutic interventions that are emerging from the revolution in genomics and proteomics. Multi-modal imaging systems that enable investigators to acquire PET, SPECT and CT images from small animal model using a single platform have proven to be highly useful for the development of a better understanding of many diseases through the use of small animal models by characterizing and contrasting the metabolic, transport, function and structure of normal and diseased tissue. At the Center for Biomedical Engineering (CBME) at the University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB), we strive to develop and integrate novel and emerging imaging, screening and sensing technologies into our research facility in order to provide the resources and expertise that are needed to develop new diagnostic and therapeutic approaches. THERE ARE CURRENTLY NO MIRCO-PET, CT OR SPECT IMAGING SYSTEMS FOR SMALL ANIMAL IMAGING AT UTMB. The objective of this proposal is to acquire a high resolution whole body imaging system that will complement the imaging resources that are currently available within CBME at the University of Texas Medical Branch with the goal of providing NIH- funded investigators access to the state-of-the-art high resolution PET, CT and SPECT system for small animal imaging. The requested instrument will be located in new research facility as part of CBME and will be utilized by UTMB investigators to conduct research in diagnosis and treatment of cancer, neuroscience and neurodegenerative diseases, addiction and burn injury. With the requested multi-modal imaging system we can perform high resolution non-invasive molecular, functional and anatomical imaging studies and reconstruct 3D images to study treatment and progression of various diseases in small animal models. A partnership among four major research centers within UTMB has been established to facilitate the acquisition of The FLEX Triumph" Tri-modality System marketed by Gamma Medica-Ideas, Inc. and to develop the organizational and administrative infrastructure for placement, operation and maintenance of the imaging equipment. The institution has made significant commitment to provide matching funds needed to acquire the instrument, salary support for personal, maintenance of the imaging system and space for housing the imaging equipment. Acquisition of this technology will directly support and further empower research aimed at understanding and developing therapies for a broad array of human diseases. These efforts are of great and generalizable public health interest. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]